violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EBS Tapes
My story begins when I moved to a 2 story house in Stone Mountain, Georgia. The previous owners were fascinated with things between the 1960s and 1990s. Because of this, the house had a blend of architecture styles from those times. It took a while to make the house more modern, but it was worth it. Upon exploring the updated house, one of the workers said that they've found a secret basement and showed me. It was from the hallway. A button was pressed and it revealed the basement. When I went under there, I saw a Fallout shelter. The previous owners said that the house was built in the Cold War era, so a Fallout shelter was already built. When I entered the shelter, it looked quite huge. However, there was only one box. I decided to bring it to my room and unbox it later on. Later on, I decided to open the box. There were 10 VHS tapes. Each was labeled "EBS #1", "EBS #2", "EBS #3", and so on. I knew what they were. EBS was short for Emergency Broadcast System. It replaced the CONELRAD system in 1963 and was replaced by the Emergency Alert System (EAS for short) in 1997. Unlike the CONELRAD system, EBS can be used for local civil emergencies like severe weather. I remember being a kid, these test always scared me as a kid. It was the long beep that basically gave me nightmares. At one point, I had to go to therapy because one was so bad! I assumed that the owners were addicted to the EBS system and decided to make compilation tapes on it. Luckily, I brought my childhood VCR with me, and popped up "EBS #1" and hit play. The first one was like this. It had a blue background with yellow bold text on it. It was a EBS test in the Northeast Illinois area and the beep gave me a jump at first, but then I calmed myself down and said "It's just a test. Nothing can go wrong with a test.", just like how my therapist taught me. The second one was like this. Unlike the previous one, which was more serious, this was a Disney one. When the man said "This is only a test", instead of the infamous beep, it asked questions from certain Disney movies. I laughed as it turned out to be a parody. I wish all EBS tests were like that. Soon, I was hooked. By midnight, I have watched 6 of the tapes. The next morning, I wrote a email to the owner thanking him for the tapes. A few hours later, he replied with this: DO NOT WATCH ANYMORE. I was confused. Why didn't he want me to watch them anymore? Was he hiding something? I decided to watch the rest of the 4, and they were just the typical EBS tests as usual. Maybe he kinda freaked out a little. The next day, I got a knock on the door. It was the previous owners, and they were pissed. "Why did you watched ALL of the tapes?!", the man asked. "Dude, how did you know I watched them all?", I said. "We're kinda concerned.", said the woman, "We don't want you to watch them anymore. They're dangerous!". "I'm sorry, are we talking about EBS tests, or gruesome movies?", I joked. "STOP YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR AND GIVE US THE TAPES THEN!!!", the man yelled. "I will call the cops if you do anything stupid!", I said. They eventually left, but not before the man flipped me off. I was annoyed at this point. Had they lost their minds? Tonight, I heard a slam. Worried someone was breaking into my house, I grabbed a bat and searched the house. Good news was, there wasn't anyone. There was, however, a VHS tape. It had no label on it, and it was in perfect condition, as if it was just taken out of it's box. Curious, I popped it into the VCR and hit play. Now, before I describe the contents of the tape, there wasn't any excessive gore or hyper-realistic eyes or distorted sounds or any of that bullcrap. And I wasn't devastated from the whole experience either. However, what I saw was worse... The tape started off with a green screen. I heard a woman say "This is not a test." 10 times. Each time, it seem as if the woman was getting more depressed. After the tenth time, the screen turned to yellow, and the beep came on. It wasn't the regular beep. It had a much higher pitch, and somehow more saddened. Then, the screen went black. The background changed to red, and yellow text scrolled the screen. This is what it said: On June 4, 2071, the Soviet Union will return. Their comeback will lead to them sending nuclear bombs and gas bombs on all US states on territories. It will cause a world fallout and devastate life on Earth. When that day comes, do not go to your shelter. Do not try to leave. Do not even panic. Just go to sleep, and let the nukes do their job. Then, the screen turned white. A beep similar to before, but with a slightly lower pitch played for the next 10 minutes. During this time, the background slowly transmitted from white to black. 10 minutes later, the beep stopped. I was glad it stopped. Otherwise, I would've gone insane. But for the last screen, it showed 2 words in red text: KILL HIM Out of nowhere, the VCR caught on fire, and started a small electric fire on the VCR area. I was scared so much, I made people getting murdered look excited! Fortunately, I had a fire extinguisher that can take out electric fires, and I'd successfully putted out the fire. While my TV was okay and only suffered minor damage, the VCR was a different story. When I carefully got it out, I saw there was a HUGE hole on the top. The VHS was melted like cheese in the microwave, and the tape itself was all burnt and ruined. The VCR was just as bad, as the components that made it up were burnt to crisps. After realizing that there was no reviving them, I trashed the 2 and then went on to clean the mess. It felt like clearing a murder scene. When I got done, I went to sleep, trying to forget the experience. When I woke up, I saw a note on my desk. It read this: I told you to stop watching the tapes... 6/4/2071 That's when I knew it was the neighbors. I called the police and they were arrested for breaking into the home and attempting to start an arson. I had no idea why they did this, but what I'm more concerned is the 6/4/2071 issue. Is the Soviet Union really gonna come back? And were they really gonna destroy the world? And will I be alive when it all happens? I mean, it's in the future. It all can't happen, right? Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta